mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Outside City Area
Outside City Area '''is the third area of the town in Super Mario 64 Missing Stars. When in the Main Square, Mario must take the passage north which was previously blocked off by log, if he has 4 stars. This section is still a flat grassland, but there is far more going on. This level also acts as a sort of nexus that leads into all the other major levels of the game. In the center of this area is a giant volcano surrounded by giant spinning logs. On the back side there is a small wall with a basin of water in front of it. Over said wall is the passage that leads to course 13. There are also giant floating platforms all over this place. Lastly, there is also a warp pipe which leads into the underground. Going into this pipe WILL reset all red coin progress and the night/day cycle. Some stars here require the use of both the Wing Cap and the Metal Cap. Since Mario can reach the Abandoned Shack before this, it is recommended that he goes here to obtain the Metal Cap The Whomp King also makes an appearance as a miniboss, though much harder. In this area, there are 5 stars, 1 during the Day, 2 during the Night, and 2 you can get during either. Day Stars and Events '''Star: Save the Bob-omb Buddy Requires Metal and Wing Cap! '''Mario must save a Bob-omb Buddy who is being held down by Goombas. Mario must defeat all three Goombas surrounding him to receive the shard. Remember that the Goombas are a lot tougher in this hack. If you get the WIng Cap before the Metal cap runs out, you can get to this area with both. With the Metal Cap, Mario does not have to worry about the Goombas as just running into them will defeat them. Sometimes the Bomb will never get out of the HELP mode. This may be due to not approaching him to "start" the mission. if this happens, exit the stage and re-enter it (best to go to course 13 and die). Night Stars and Events '''Star: Elevator Ride to the Floating Platform Mario must use an elevator platform to reach a floating platform where a star is located. Mario must first climb the moving logs to reach a warp pipe at the top. From here take the elevator platform that is facing the volcano. Take notice of the tracks, because they end at before the platform, so do not miss your jump. The other elevator platform leads to a platform where the Chain Chomp is located. You can also get this star during the day if you use the Wing Cap. Star: Defeat the Whomp King Requires Metal AND Wing Cap. '''At night, the Whomp King lurks on a floating platform on top of the volcano. Mario first has to reach his arena. To do this, grab the metal cap and head into the water. Then hit the Purple "!" Switch (which extends a wooden ramp in front of it), and jump over the wooden barrier. Grab the wing cap and jump into the cannon and launch yourself to him. The fight has slightly changed. Every time the Whomp King slams into the ground, two flames appear from the middle of him and go straight across his body. To avoid the flames, Mario should wait for him to come down, and jump from the side. Using the method which involves ground pounding through him WILL result in getting hit by the flames. He also needs to be hit 6 times before he throws the star in the water bellow. In the morning, this star is replaced with the Bob-omb buddy saving star. If you get the WIng Cap before the Metal Cap runs out, you can fight him with both. With the Metal Cap, Mario does not have to worry about the flames at all. Either Day or Night Stars and Events '''Star: 8 Red Coins Mario must collect 8 red coins which are scattered throughout the level. The locations are as follows: # On top of a tree near the entrance # On the side of the mountain # In the water # In the water # Behind the Mountain # On one of the logs # On the Platform with the Warp Pipe # On the platform with the Chain Chomp When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on a wooden platform near the start. Star: Break into the Volcano Mario must find a way to break the lid on top of the volcano in the center of the stage. In order to do this Mario must release a Chain Chomp from his pole. Mario must first climb the treacherous logs and enter the pipe located at the top. From here, take elevator platform facing the closest edge (at night there is a 2nd elevator platform). This will eventually lead to the area with the Chomp on top of it. Ground Pound the log 3 times to release him, breaking the top. Mario must now reclimb the logs and jump into the volcano. Beware that the star is in a box, and you will take 2 damage from falling if you do not stop your decent. The other elevator platform where the Chained Chomp is leads back to the platform with the Warp Pipe on it. Enemies * Goomba (Faster and does more damage in this hack) ** Day Only * Venus Fire Trap ** Day and Night * Chained Chomp ** Day and Night Category:Super Mario 64 Missing Stars Category:Super Mario 64 Missing Stars Location Category:Mountains Category:Grassland Category:Music-Legend of Zelda Category:Music-Star Fox